Ken Ichijou
Ken Ichijou is the main male protagonist of the story, DxD:Neo. A Second-Year student at Kuoh Academy, twin brother of Chidori Ichijou, and the Knight of Rachel Astaroth, Ken is the uncertain host of Boosted Gear. Appearance Ken is a young, (self-proclaimed) handsome man with hazel-brown eyes and styled, eye-length brown hair with an ahoge poking out of the top. His normal outfit is a variation of the Kuoh Academy boys' student uniform which consists of an open black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes, only lacking the traditional black ribbon on the collar. In comical situations, he reverts to a chibi form. Personality Ken is an eccentric and happy-go-lucky type of person with a strong craving for excitement and power. He is notably hedonistic in his pursuit of these things, usually doing whatever he wants, sometimes to extreme extents such as picking fights in known gang territories to satisfy his "hunger" or going to outrageous lengths just to troll others, without thinking of the consequences, much to the chagrin of those around him. He tends to speak to others with an open-minded and child-like disposition. However, once he sets his mind to something, he puts a 110% effort into achieving it, especially if it relates to friends or family. One of his most notable traits is his supposed stupidity which results in him making a variety of idiotic, wisecracking comments or acting ridiculously in even the most serious of situations. However, it is revealed that Ken is actually significantly more intelligent than he appears, having scored in the top ten on the entrance exam to Kuoh Academy. It is merely a lack of interest, the factor that drives Ken to action or inaction during most situations, that causes Ken to rarely use this intelligence as he finds most situations too "boring" to use it. It is possible that even Ken isn't able to properly control his stupid comments because, at times, even he acknowledges the stupidity of his words. Ken is very sensitive when it comes to friends and family, becoming incredibly angered when someone insults or hurts them. However, in the case where the offender (whether their offense is direct or indirect) is someone he calls friend, he will only hold a grudge for a maximum of about fifteen minutes. Why this specific number, even Ken is not sure. History Not much has been revealed of Ken's history aside from that he has barely changed since childhood. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Ken has all of the powers common to Devils. Enhanced Speed: As a Knight, Ken possesses enhanced speed and mobility. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ken has shown himself to possess a certain degree of knowledge on hand-to-hand combat even before becoming a Devil. Equipment "Boosted Gear": The Boosted Gear has the ability to Boost which can double the user's physical and magical power every 10 seconds. With further changes in response to the user's feelings, the Boosted Gear can transform into the Boosted Gear Gift, which has the ability to Transfer the increased power to other people or objects. The transferred power can be performed on multiple people/objects at the same time; however, this decreases the efficiency, and some of the power will be lost in the transfer. This can also be used on a certain part of the user's body such as the eye's for enhanced vision. It is unknown as to how Ken obtained Boosted Gear as its known possessor, Issei Hyoudou, is still alive. Trivia * Despite being a Knight, Ken has no expertise with a sword at the start of the story * A recurring gag is that Ken's ahoge twitches when he's in danger. Category:Bamafelix Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Longinus Category:DxD:Neo Category:Fanon Characters